


Earthquake

by becsbunker



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becsbunker/pseuds/becsbunker
Summary: Bucky is jealous of all the time the reader spends with Sam.





	Earthquake

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: fluff, mentions of nightmares, reader has heightened strength, angst, jealous!bucky, nsfw, smutty smut, language, 18+

“Oh, I totally had that, flyboy. Don’t be such a sore loser,” you laughed as you walked back into the compound with Sam.

You’d just returned from an Intel mission, it was supposed to be assess and report, but some HYDRA goons showed up and things quickly went south. The pair of you were no strangers to dealing with them and were now having a debate on who took out the most.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever helps you sleep at night,” he said with an eye roll. “I think I’m gonna make some of my famous chicken risotto to celebrate. Wanna give me a hand?”

You nodded. “Sure. I’m just gonna jump in the shower first. Taking down all those bad guys on my own has made me stink,” you teased as he scowled back you. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell Cap,” you beamed, giving him a pat on the shoulder before heading to your room.

Taking a good half an hour in the shower definitely helped relax your tense muscles and left you feeling refreshed and ready to spend a chilled night in with the team.

As much as you loved your job, there were times the adrenaline wore out and you actually felt fear of the situation you were in. You’d never really spoken to anyone about it before.

Until you met Bucky Barnes.

When he first arrived at the compound he was withdrawn and uneasy around everyone except Steve, which was understandable given the circumstances. He had this fear inside him that you couldn’t even begin to imagine.

You’d tried to befriend him, to make conversation, but most of the time he’d just shut you down. Steve assured you it was nothing personal, he was just scared of getting close to anyone.

You made sure to give him his space after that, knowing that when he was ready, he’d let everyone know.

That was up until you heard him shouting in his sleep one night when you were walking back through the compound after a night out in the city with Nat.

You entered his room and went over to him, tentatively shaking his shoulder to try and wake him.

He let out a raged shout, his eyes shot open as his metal arm involuntarily headed right toward you. A flicker of panic fled through you, but thanks to your reflexes and heightened strength, you managed to catch his fist before it did any damage.

His eyes went wide as he realised what had happened. Quickly pulling his arm away from you like he’d just been burnt, he sat up in the bed, “Shit, I’m so sorry- I’m sorry-” he stammered.

“It’s alright, Buck,” you assured him, taking a step away to try and make him feel more comfortable. “I’m sorry I made you jump, it’s just, you were having a nightmare. You sounded like you were in a lot of pain,” you said, an understanding look over your face.

He clenched his jaw, hurt clear over his features as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

You bit your lip, unsure of how to comfort him. After all, you’d hardly had a chance to speak to the guy. 

“I can go and get Steve, if you like?”

Bucky shook his head. “No, that’s fine. Thank you, Y/N,” his bright blue eyes looked over at you. God, how had you never noticed how stunning his eyes were before?

You gave him a warm smile. “Anytime,” you replied, turning to leave before his voice stopped you.

“You look really nice, by the way,” he said, sincerely, the words coursing a feeling of warmth through you.

“Thank you,” you smiled. “Goodnight, Buck.”

“Night, Y/N.”

Your name coming out of his lips sounded so surreal, so nice.

From that night on, you spent more time together. You’d train together, listen to his stories about a much younger and shorter Steve, about his time in the 40s- where you’d tease him about his ‘womanising’ ways.

Eventually, the two of you opened up about the harder times. Like how you’d gotten your heightened strength after you, a mercenary, were taken by some crazy ass scientist who wanted to make his own ‘Captain America’. Listening about his time with Hydra and what they did to him made your heart break, as well as making you even more determined to take out every one of them.

The whole team picked up on the growing bond between the two of you, Sam and Nat often teasing how it’d end up as more. As much as you couldn’t deny your feelings for the man, you didn’t want to scare him away. He’d opened up to you more than you thought possible, and you didn’t want to lose that over some longing crush.

Once out of the shower, you dried your hair and changed into a pair of leggings and a long shirt.

You were walking through the corridors to meet Sam in the kitchen when you saw Bucky. He was dressed in a black tank and pants, his hair up in a man bun which you thought looked all kinds of cute on him.

“Y/N, hey,” he greeted. “How you doing? I heard what happened on the mission.” There was concern over his face as he discretely looked you over for any visible damage.

“I’m good. Me and Sam dealt with it,” you reassured him. “Well, he’d like to take all the credit, But you know what Sam’s like. I’m just gonna go help him cook dinner, if you want to join us?” you offered with a smile.

Bucky’s face dropped slightly, his stance suddenly becoming tense. “I’ve got to train with Steve,” he stated simply, causing you to frown at his tone.

“Oh- OK,” you murmured, watching as he turned and stalked off down the corridor.

What was that all about?

When you got to the kitchen, you were more than surprised to see Steve helping to sort out ingredients with Sam.

“Hey, Y/L/N. I was just explaining to Cap how I saved you earlier,” Sam joked, handing you an apron which you silently took.

“I find that hard to believe,” Steve stifled a laugh, his face falling into a frown as he saw how down you looked.

“Y/N, what’s a matter?”

You let out a sigh, pulling on the apron, “well, apparently Buck is training with you right now. That, or he’s just avoiding me.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “That’s strange. Maybe I should go talk to him.”

You nodded, ignoring the pang of pain in your chest.

“Go. I’ll help flyboy, here,” you replied, knowing that if anyone could find out what was wrong with Bucky, it would be Steve.

Bucky avoided you at every given opportunity for the next week. Steve said he didn’t manage to find out what was going on with his best friend, and that maybe talking with him straight out would be a better option.

You didn’t take Steve’s advice until the week had passed, and quite honestly, your hurt and sadness had turned to frustration and anger. You missed Bucky and you couldn’t understand this sudden change in him. He wouldn’t even talk to anyone about it. Had you done something wrong? Had he regretted becoming friends with you? The questions were driving you stir crazy.

You couldn’t take it much more.

Bucky was in the training room, alone, when you decided to put your plan into action.

You walked in, gym gear on and a bottle of water in hand.

Bucky avoided even greeting you, which just angered you further. Picking up his towel, he headed straight for the door, a stoic look over his face.

**_“Protocol lockdown,_** ” came FRIDAY’s voice as he tried to open the gym door to leave.

“What the-” he clenched his jaw, giving the handle a harder pull to no avail. 

“Stupid fucking door.”

You stood there, arms folded over your chest as you watched him, a sense of smugness filling you.

“It won’t open without the passcode.”

With furrowed brows, Bucky turned to face you. “What’s the passcode?”

You shrugged casually, tossing your bottle of water to the floor before walking over to the weights. “Tony has it. The lockdown shouldn’t last more than 20 minutes,” you replied.

Bucky let out a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his hair. “So I can’t leave for 20 minutes?”

“Sorry. I didn’t realise being in the same room with me was such a hardship for you,” you bit back, his words hurting you more than you’d like to admit.

His face dropped as you laid down on the mat, prepping yourself to lift the first set of weights.

“Y/N, I didn’t mean it like-”

“Like you can’t stand to be near me?” you scoffed, cutting off his sentence. You quickly focusing your attention on lifting the weights to take out your frustrations.

_Push. Breathe. Pull._

You were going at a good tempo, working out all your pent up feelings, up until Bucky’s metal hand took hold of the bar, effectively stopping your movements.

“What the fuck, Barnes?” You gritted out as he lowered it onto the holders, standing right next to you with a serious look over his face.

You shuffled off from the platform, getting onto your feet and moving to stand toe to toe with Bucky. “I really don’t get you. You ignore me for days and act like you can’t stand to be in the same room as me. What’s with the switch? What have I done wrong?” you ranted, exasperated.

“You haven’t done anything,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “It’s me.”

You furrowed your brows, folding your arms over your chest. “Really? The ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ spiel?” you scoffed in disbelief.

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Y/N.”

“How about the truth for once?”

“You want the truth?” his fists clenched by his sides, frustration radiating off him as he continued, voice raised, “I can’t stand to be around you. To watch you close to anyone else. I thought there was something between us, but I guess I was wrong.”

Your features softened a little as you struggled to process his reply, your mind running back to that first time Bucky had acted differently. “You- you think there’s something going on with me and Sam?” you asked.

He shook his head to himself, turning to walk away. “Forget I said anything. It’s nothing to do with me, doll,” he murmured.

“Wait-” you quickly darted in front of him, hands firmly planted against his chest. “Sam is my friend, nothing more. You have nothing to be jealous of.”

“I’m not- I’m not jealous,” he scoffed, but didn’t bother to move away from your touch. Honestly, he didn’t want to move away.

You raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging at the corner of your lips. “I want there to be something between us. I like you, you dummy,” you admitted, butterflies roaming your stomach.

Bucky’s eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas. “Really?”

“Really.”

He smiled, the sight sending warmth through you chest. You let out a surprised gasp as he lifted you up in his arms, hands held beneath your ass as he moved in quick strides until you back hit the cool wall.

Bucky’s face was mere inches from yours, his eyes trailing from your lips to your eyes. “I like you, too,” he breathed.

Your heart was beating so hard in your chest you thought it’d actually give out. The close proximity between the two of you, and his hands still very much firmly on your ass, causing a needy ache straight through to your core.

“What are you going to do about it?” you challenged, voice barely audible as you watched him intently, urging him to do something, anything.

Something changed in his eyes. Something more determined, more lustful.

His lips crashed against yours without a moment’s hesitation. It was a rough, desperate kiss, but you needed that. You needed that after everything. Slow, sweet moments could wait. Right now, you needed everything he could give.  

With your arms wrapped his shoulders, hands tangled in the back of his hair, you moaned into his mouth, teeth and tongues clashing against one another’s. 

Bucky let out an almost primal growl as you rolled your hips against him, his hands giving your ass a rough squeeze in return.

“Please, just fuck me,” you begged, pulling away from his lips. “I need you.”

Gently, Bucky lowered you back to your feet before pulling his tank top over his head and tossing it across the floor. When he followed suit with his pants, you found yourself stunned, mouth hanging slightly agape at the sight of him.

Unsurprisingly, he had a sculpted figure, muscles defining his torso which you just wanted to run your hands across, worship every inch on him. Your eyes trailed down to his lower body, his impressive girth standing to attention, pre cum beading at the tip.

Bucky’s low chuckle pulled your attention back to his face, a shit eating grin on those lips. “Something on your mind, doll?”

With a playful eyeroll, you began to discard of your own clothing, adding your gym gear and underwear to the growing pile.

“Fuck, you’re even more gorgeous than I imagined,” Bucky’s voice was rough with lust as he admired your naked form. 

_He’d actually imagined this? God, this man would be the death of you._

Closing the space between you, he captured your lips in a kiss, hoisting you back up in his arms with the wall supporting your back as you wrapped your legs around his hips and gripped onto his shoulders to help steady yourself.

“Shit,” you whined as Bucky moved a hand down to take his cock, running the head through your folds, your wetness providing a perfect lubricant.

“You ready, baby?”

You nodded, eyes meeting Bucky’s. “Yes.”

The room seemed to fall into silence before Bucky pushed inside of you, accompanied by both of your breathy moans at the feeling. The stretch was a little painful at first, but soon turned to a delicious full feeling as he bottomed out inside you.

“Fuck,” he grunted. “So tight and wet around my cock, doll.”

“Buck, please move,” you gave your hips a small roll against him, earning a low growl from Bucky.

He pulled his hips away just enough to give him the traction to thrust into you again, this time with more precision and confidence. You held on tighter to his shoulders, your nails digging in against his skin enough to leave marks as he fucked into you with heated fervor.

He felt so good inside you, you were riding toward a high you knew would be better than anything you’d ever experienced before.

“Oh, Shit! Yes, yes yes,” you were a panting mess in his arms, letting him take full control as he drove into you, the tip of his cock reaching your sweetest spot as he kept up the ravaging pace.

Bucky groans and grunts filled the room, the wet sounds of your pussy around his cock as he pounded into you, balls slapping against your ass. He was putting in every desperate need he had had since he’d fallen for you, the fears he had that he’d lost you, pushed you into another man’s arms. He needed this, needed you- just as much as you needed him.

The tightness in your stomach was so close to breaking, you just needed that one last push. With your head falling back against the wall, you trailed a hand to your clit.

“Keep your eyes open, Y/N/N,” Bucky’s voice caught your attention. “I want you to look at me when you come undone.”

_Fuck._ You were more than sure you could’ve just come there and then from his words.

You gave a breathless nod, unable to form words as you followed his instructions. An unrecognizable cry fell from your lips as you lightly pressed your fingers against your clit, Bucky still buried inside you as you clenched around his cock, cumming hard. The release shook your whole body, blood rang in your ears and you hardly processed Bucky’s long grunt as he came inside you.

He stilled inside you, the two of you breathing heavy as you came down from the high.

After a long moment, he removed himself and gently steadied you back on your feet. His head dropped to your shoulder as he let out a breathless laugh.

“I think Tony should schedule lockdowns more often,” he murmured against your skin, pressing his lips against the top of your shoulder.

You hummed in agreement, running a hand through his hair.

“He should. But he didn’t schedule this one,” you replied. “I did.”

Bucky’s head flew up, a frown over his face. “You locked down the gym?”

You bit your lip, feigning an innocent look. “You were ignoring me, and it was the only way I could get you to actually be in the same room as me. I just wanted to find out what was bothering you so bad,” you explained.

“This-” you gestured between the pair of you, “wasn’t part of the plan.”  

Amusement replaced the confusion on his face as he ran a hand across the back of his neck. “I’m sorry for being such a dick,” he said sincerely. “But I’m grateful for the way the plan played out.”

You smiled. “Me too, Bucky.”

He wrapped his arms back around you, admiration across those bright blue eyes. “Can I take you out for dinner?” he asked.

“I’d love that. Let’s get out of here,” you laughed, pulling away and picking up your clothes.

“You know the passcode?” Bucky asked, putting his pants back on.

“Of course I do,” you gave him a smile over your shoulder once you’d dressed yourself. “But you have to promise not to get jealous.”

Bucky frowned. “Why? What is it?”

“FRIDAY,” you called out.

_**“Yes, Miss Y/L/N?”** _

“Tony Stark is the hottest Avenger.”

Bucky refrained from rolling his eyes, a look of disbelief over his face.

**_“Protocol lockdown dismissed. Enjoy your evening, Mr Barnes.”_ **


End file.
